The Wheel of Fate
by MateusTheEmperor
Summary: When a hero is slain before he could fulfill his destiney, the world is plunged into darkness and all hope is seem to have been lost. But the heavens have a a new plan. They bring in six heroes from earth, three humans and three mythical beings with unqiue abilities to restore a broken and warred world. Dealing with betrayal and the fact they may never go home, They march into fate


_**Hey everyone Mateus here this is my first fanfic so im new to this and probably will receive a bunch of critics but hey everyone's gatta start somewhere right?**_

_**Oh before I forget I do not own The Legend of Spyro or any of the characters. But I do own most of the other characters!**_

_**Well without further ado I present my story from your ever faithful emperor Mateus XD**_

Prologue

Different Worlds

Connected by Death

Dragon Lands

Inside a dark fortress set inside a dark mountain a desperate struggle between life and death, good and evil, but evil was winning. In front of a great dark beam that reached into the sky two silt housed beings could be seen. One was a noticeably large ape the other a young dragon somewhere in its early teen years. In the shadow beyond the beams eerie glow laid two unconscious bodies. One was a slimmer but obviously feminine dragon and the other a dragonfly that glowed faintly.

Back at the beam the battle still waged, the young dragon showed obvious wear. One wing was crooked at a wrong angle obviously a symbol of it broken. Liquid could be seen dripping from its body giving the idea it was bleeding. The ape on the other hand showed no signs of this and pressed the assault. With inhuman speed it lunged for the dragon who in turn tried to dodge but was clipped by the apes swinging foot sending it sprawling. The dragon attempted to stand but was forcibly pinned by the same foot that clipped it.

The dragon squirmed underneath the foot trying to escape the crushing weight of the apes foot. The ape smirked and reached down grabbing the young dragon's tail and the other hand grabbed the neck chocking him the process. The dragon gasping for breath attempted to claw at the apes hand in a desperate attempt to escape but to avail. Suddenly without warning the dragon felt its body drop and with it the stomach. Moments later a loud snap was heard and the guttered cry of the dragon rang out.

The dragon was dropped to the ground with a sickening thud. The ape broke the dragons back. The dragon let silent tears roll down his face as he looked over to the unconscious duo.

"Im sorry everyone...I've failed you all..." Was his last whisper before darkness took him.

The ape roared in triumph as a shadow of a malefic dragon arose from the beam. A new dark age had began.

Earth

They say when you kill a butterfly it affects the world all together. The truth was it affected more than just one world, it affects many. This truth was known most by Lekig, a sage of over 200 years of age and on of the worlds greatest scholars to the mystical world. Lekig at this point was watching his great-grandson Jinson Kingsley ,of the age of nine, practice his Kyudo, the samurai way of archery. The boy showed no magical ability and no interest in it but much enjoyed reading and learning ancient hieroglyphics and samurai way of life.

Jinson's parents had passed away when he was three and his grandparents had also long passed. The raising and care of the boy was his, but now his heart faltered as a terrible wind blew across his soul. A hero had died and now many lives in this world would be lost because of it.

"Jinson, come to me boy."

The young white haired boy turned his head and approached his aging relative, sitting crossed legged before him "Yes sir."

Lekig put the pipe that was in his mouth down to his side "I will not hide it from you, I will die soon and many other adults as well."

Jinson's face saddened but tears did not come to his having cried them out many years ago.

Lekig continued "These are my final requests. Take the family bow and use it well, take the book of my research of all magical creatures, and lastly take my pipe as a memento. Now I have two last request so listen carefully my boy."

Jin perked up and listened intently giving his full attention to his great-grandfather "I' am listening sir."

"When I do die lay me in my bed and burn the house down with my study, you may only take 4 books. I want my body burned for many a great monstrosities would like to have my body and knowledge. Then the last request is this, go and acquire your two closest friends, Reksillious Lloyd Miller and Colt Byrine Masterchin and remain with them for you all have a great destiny and your paths will stay together."

"But what about Zach and Nai?" Jin asked a tad bit worriedly.

Lekig nodded "Reksillious will bring them no matter what but they will have their own paths." Lekig stared at Jinson intensely "Now do you understand what I have asked?"

Jinson bowed his head "Yes sir."

"Good now go and continue your practice you will know when I pass." Jin left his elderly caretaker and returned to his training.

Jin continued to train for an hour then slowly lowered his bow looking back to Lekig. The face that belonged to his last living relative had softened after his death. Setting the training bow in the case were it belonged he set off on the hard task of carrying Lekig to his room. After he sat him in the bed he went about collecting the items he was to take.

Grabbing a custom made knapsack with bow and arrow holders he first went into the study. The study was always kept clean no matter how long it was neglected attention, Jinson himself suspected that his great-grandfather had out a spell on the room to keep it this clean. He proceeded to look for the research book first finding it on the great desk under the family bow. Jinson figured that his great-grandfather had arranged it like this before his death to make it more convenient for his youngest heir. The bow was slipped into the knapsacks bow holder along with the book in the main container.

Jinson continued to look around the room for the four books he wanted to take with him. He grabbed two hieroglyphic books and two books on spells just in case. He looked around the room last time before leaving. Going to his grandfather's side he lit the match and placed it on his chest. He hustled out of the house as it turned into a great inferno. Not looking back he ran down the street to find the closest friends he had in this world.

_** So there you have it the prologue to our story starts sad and gloomy but it will give rise to new champions!**_

_** I have no idea if you guys like it or not but depending on how you all review I'll continue on with the next chapters (although I have not typed them out they are written on paper .)**_

_** So R&R with some positive (and helpful tips) and thanks a lot for reading this part of my story!**_


End file.
